ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Infantry
Bots are the A.I. controlled-characters that exist in Ravenfield. In-game, bots can either be on your team and thus, your allies, or on the other team and thus, your enemies. Bots have various behaviours and actions they are able to perform. As Ravenfield continues to be developed, the A.I. of the bots will likely become increasingly sophisticated. Behaviors Bots are capable of performing certain tasks and actions. Some examples are: Entering Vehicles: Quite obvious. Slightly buggy, as if a vehicle's driver leaves, the rest of them will not leave. Due to a bug it is possible to have two hostile infantry units in a single vehicle, one of them will always be the player. Sometimes the infantry soldier will not leave the vehicle and instead will take the hostile player around, therefore attracting fire from their own team. Entering Vehicles in groups: Also quite obvious, except this time the meaning is when multiple bots create a "Group" and enter a vehicle, meaning that the driver won't leave and cause the bug above. Moving: Moving. Usually toward flags or enemies. Moving in groups: Same as above, but as a group of units. (Usually 2 or 3) Stationary: Usually meaning they are defending or finding cover. Staying in Cover: Usually after Stationary appears. May happen during Stationary. Dig-In: '''Usually in combat. Bots will scramble to cover(Defensive position) when shot at. If there is no nearby cover, bots will fully commit to an offensive. '''Squads: Every bot has a "Squad" number. Usually, say you have 30 bots, the highest squad number will be "30" until one dies, meaning the bot will spawn as #31 and so on. There are chances 2 or more Bots will spawn with the same squad number, meaning they will do grouped things, such as stay in the same Vehicle or moving in the same way. Squads The Player can also "create" a Squad - status can be seen above health - which will follow you around (Status: "Following"), move where you send them to (Status: "Moving") or Crouch and don't move and just look/shoot around if enemies are near (Status: "Holding"). Also, you can see how many Bots are following you, if none follow you the status says "No Squad", if you have a Squad including 1 bot it says "Squad (1):Holding/Moving/Following" You can use the Hotkey to get Bots to join your Squad (G is the default key) to make them do things too. Casually pressing it will be enough to make the do the objective, but if you stay on the button you'll be able to control it a bit more specific (like Capturing a Flag). It will show some circles, which will say the objective they are if you hover over them, like "Enter/Exit/Commandeer Vehicle" or "Capture/Defend Flag". It will also say "Go to" if you look at something holding the button and "Follow" if you look at the ground. At the moment 20 bots can follow you. Leaving Vehicles is easy, as they will get out if you do (only if they're in "Following" though) or by just using the Bot-Command button on the car, which will if you hoverover it say "Exit Vehicle". Also letting squad members drive/fly vehicles is quite hard, as they sometimes just randomly fly/drive in one direction, and you have to send them back, which results in a crash when flying a helicopter most of the time. Every bot or squad has its own objective (e.g. capture flag #1 or defend flag #4 etc.) this is effective however once they have an objective they don't shy away from it until it is completed or they die. This can interfere with larger scale battles with 100+ bots making it almost impossible for much change to occur. Names As of Beta/Early Access 10, each soldier will be assigned a name from a preset name list. Some names are based on the usernames of certain Youtubers, a few of which post Ravenfield videos regularly. These show up when the player kills a soldier in the following structure - "KILLED: name". Depending on the respective team of the soldier, the name in the kill notification will be colored either red (Raven) or blue (Eagle). Custom names can also be used. Some names include (but are not limited to): * Iwan * Baron * Atem * Frost * Kahvi * Croc * Grams * Blitz * Pea * Kibitz * Septic * Penguin * Turner * Swammer * James * Ref Error Bugs As the game is still in development, it is to be expected that the A.I is not fully polished or developed. Still, there are some notable bugs worth discussing. SteelRaven7 continues to enhance the bots over various updates. Bot Conga-lines Perhaps one of the more infamous examples of the quirks of Ravenfield. A.I. Bots would move in rigid and easily distinguishable lines that made their movement very predictable and made them susceptible to being wiped out due to grouping. SteelRaven7 is still combating this behavior by enhancing the bots to reduce the frequency of such bugs. Tripping A rather unusual bug that manifests in poorly-designed areas of some custom maps, Bots would fall over in certain areas, usually where a wall is or there is a slope or stairs. Bots directly behind the one that "tripped" will also fall over themselves, leading to highly amusing situations where an entire team has fallen over one spot. Teamkill While using weapons that have a large AOE such as Daggers or Scalpels the bots may occasionally fire into groups, no matter friend or foe, to try and reach an enemy blocked by terrain. The player can also be killed, and the bot will have -1 score for each team member killed. When firing a large AOE mounted weapon too closely on an open weapon (ex: TOW) the bot may be either killed or blasted off the weapon, taking an unequal amount of damage. Trivia *The bots were changed from simple boxes to more detailed soldiers in Beta 6, however there is a setting called 'Box Men Models' that changes it back if applied. *Custom Infantry skins are usually supported in most game modes. Category:Players Category:NPCs